


Inquiring Minds Want to Know

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, obscene gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn has mysteriously reverted back to her doll!state after Kenny's whammy is broken and only Willow can help her - in more ways than one.  Set in Season 8, post-<i>Living Doll</i> Issue 25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquiring Minds Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

>   This fic was prompted by this discussion [here](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/181477.html?thread=5784293#t5784293).  As always, I'm happy to tell you it's Gabs' fault.  And Stormwreath's.

Willow heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet. Eep. There was a mouse in her bed.

So she did what any levelheaded and all-powerful wicca did – she screamed. Like a sissy girl. Good thing Kennedy wasn’t there to witness her Goddess girlfriend doing the scissorkicking legs of “omg save me now!”

“Willow!  Willow, it's me!” Dawn’s teensy tiny voice called to her. “Don’t freak out but…”

“Dawn?” Willow asked, pushing down the urge to continue scissorkicking her legs underneath the covers because a part of her was still convinced a mouse was in her bed. She sat up, searching for Dawn in the faint light of her bedroom. A tiny tug on her pinky toe through the covers caught her attention. “You’re… you’re a doll again.”

“Yeah, and this time it’s not Kenny’s fault. I think… I think I somehow did this to myself. Like I—I wanted it.”

“Why would you want to be a doll?” Willow asked, gaping.

“Well, I started thinking about how the world looked different. Like how things became clearer. And more intense. Um, you know, bigger and easier to find.”

“…bigger and easier to find?”

“Yeah, and well…” Dawn sighed. “Okay, don’t tell anyone this, especially Xander ‘cause…um, anyways so during all those crazed transformations I kinda started thinking about the whole meaning of who I am and what it means to be me. And how your body is just, you know, a body. And what’s really important is what’s underneath.”

“Okay… so you wished you were a doll so you could go on appreciating your identity in its purest form? Because I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work like that.”

“No, I mean, I… Willow, how can you tell the difference between being BFF’s with someone and maybe wanting to…”

“Do the naughty?”

“Because I started thinking thoughts, sexy thoughts, and it was all in this whole ‘bodies are just the vessels that house the soul’ frame of mind, okay? So don’t judge me.”

“No judging. I’d never. You know that, Dawnie.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dawn said, smiling with relief. “So I was wondering if you could tell me if it’s different, uh, giving versus receiving? ‘Cause I don’t want to do it wrong. And I started thinking about it, okay obsessing about it, and I think I thought about it so much and was worried I’d do it wrong that…”

“You wished you were a doll again so that everything was bigger and more intense and easier to find? Wait, what do you mean if it’s different giving versus receiving?”

“You know.”

“Uh, I really don’t.”

“You _know_.” Dawn punctuated her assertion with both eyebrows raised, which in her doll-state could only be described as comical.

“I don’t even know what we’re talking about anymore. You lost me, which is kinda impressive considering I’m a rambler from way back. Can we get less with the vague here?”

Dawn huffed. “Is it different _giving_,” she retorted, splaying her forefinger and middle finger around the edges of her mouth before sticking out her tongue and licking the air, “versus _receiving_?” she finished in a whisper, pointing down at her pelvis.

Willow had never been a fan of that gesture, the licking one. Not that she didn’t like doing it – she _loved_ doing it – but the gesture was just kinda obscene. Seeing it done by doll!Dawn, though, had to be the dirtiest and most wrong thing she’d ever witnessed. “Please don’t do that again. Ever. Never ever ever. Ever.”

“You said you wouldn’t judge!”

“Oh, I’m not, missy. Just please to not be doing that while looking like a five-year-old’s playtoy.”

“Ew.”

“My point exactly.” Willow slipped out from under the covers and with a firm nod, said, “Okay, here’s the plan. I’m gonna undo whatever mojo turned you into a collectibles figurine. Then we’re gonna have a long talk on experimentation and sexual identity and safe sex. Safe sex, you got that? And after the lecture on being responsible, we can debate the merits of tongue ring and sans tongue ring activities, ‘kay?  But-" Willow raised her forefinger in her "ah ha!  I have your attention now!" maneuver "-I'm not gonna share the good stuff 'til you tell me Who. She. Is. Right. Now.”


End file.
